How To Deal
by CloudLover708
Summary: Brucas. AU. Lucas entered the NBA draft and was picked up. He doesn't tell Brooke, his girlfriend of 2 years till a couple of days before he has to leave. It's 3 years later and he starts to think about what if while he goes home to visit.


**Disclaimer: This is a new story that I started writing because I'm always having writer's block when it comes to my other story. "5 Years Later, But No Change." Hehe. This is an AU. Lucas has become a famous NBA star while Brooke stayed back in Tree Hill to finish up college. I think I started a story like this but never put it up and than I lost it. Oh well. I'll just be starting over. This first chapter is the prologue. This story was inspired by the song "How to Deal" by Frankie J.**

**I do NOT own One Tree Hill and everything associated with it. Everything belongs to Mark Schwahn and the WB/CW.**

"_And the Phoenix Suns choose…Lucas Scott from Tree Hill, North Carolina."_

"Oh my god! I still can't believe I have been drafted." Lucas Scott said to his little brother while playing a pickup game at the river court. "It's still pretty unbelievable to me."

"It's still unbelievable to me too," Nathan replied. "I mean, with your skills?! Why would they even consider you?" he said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny. But still it feels so unreal."

"I know. I can't believe you're already leaving in a few days. Have you told Brooke the good news yet?"

"Uhm, no, not yet," Lucas replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"WHAT?! Why not?" Nathan asked in shock.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid that she won't understand and be angry with me for life. I'm afraid she will understand and than decide to give up her own dreams just to move out west with me. I don't know, I'm just afraid," Lucas confessed to his younger brother.

"Don't be. The thing you should be afraid of is having her find out through someone else. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I'll tell her when I see her later today."

"That's good. Now let's stop yapping and play some ball."

Lucas walked into his apartment. It was already 4:30. He had about a half hour to get ready for his date with Brooke that night. Tonight was the night he was going to tell her about him being drafted. It would hurt both of them, but he had to do it. He jumped into the shower and thought of how he was going tell the woman he loved that he had to leave her.

Brooke just finished getting dressed when she heard someone messing with her door. As she came out to see who it was, Lucas came waltzing in, flowers in hand.

"Hey there Pretty Girl, " Lucas said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Boyfriend," Brooke replied as she gave him a quick kiss. "Are those for me?"

"Why, of course," Lucas replied as he headed towards the kitchen to grab something to put the flowers in.

"How sweet!" Brooke exclaimed. "I think you're a little too early. I didn't have time to finish putting on my makeup, but I should be done in a second."

"Well, I couldn't help it. I wanted to see my Pretty Girl really bad today."

"Oh, is that so? Well, you're just going to have to wait a little bit longer." With that said, Brooke went back into her room, with a smile on her face, to finish getting ready. Lucas, on the other hand, was really nervous. Brooke was really happy and he knew she loved him and he loved her, and it was killing him inside to break the news to her tonight.

15 Minutes Later

Brooke and Lucas finally leave Brooke's apartment. "I thought you said it would only take you like a second to finish with your makeup."

"Well, I didn't like the way I did it the first couple of times. It was just ugly."

"Really, and you don't think its ugly right now?" Lucas replied jokingly.

"You're very funny!" Brooke replied back. "So, anyway, where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise." Lucas led Brooke to his car and they drove off towards a very fancy restaurant where they had their first official date.

"What's the special occasion?" Brooke asked as they pulled into the parking lot. " I thought this was just another random date we were going on."

"Well, there's something really important to tell you," Lucas said with a sad look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Brooke asked really worried about the man she loved.

"Why don't I tell you inside?"

They were seated at the same table where they had their first date. Lucas, being the gentleman that he was, pulled out Brooke's chair for her and slid it back in as she sat down.

"So, what is it you want to tell me?"

"I'll tell you after we have dinner."

"Lucas, you sound very serious about this. Why won't you tell me now?"

"Alright, fine. Just promise me you won't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Would you just promise me, please?"

"Okay, okay. I promise. Now, what is it?"

"I entered the NBA draft and I was picked up."

"Lucas, that's great! I don't get why you're all upset about it. So where are you going to play?"

"Yeah, you see that's the thing. I've been picked up by the Phoenix Suns. And I have to leave in a couple days."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Brooke exclaimed as anger raged through her.

"Well, I didn't know how to tell you." Lucas looked down and started to cry. He knew he had hurt Brooke with the painful news. Brooke felt all her anger disappear as she saw the man she loved cry over this. She knew right than and there that he was having a lot of trouble with his decision and it killed her to see him like this. Brooke scooted her chair closer towards Lucas and held onto his hand.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. If this is really what you want, you should go after it." Lucas looked up and gave Brooke a very passionate kiss.

"I love you. You know that right?"

" Of course. I love you, too."

**A/N: So, that was just the back-story. So… leave comments because they are loved! And I'll do my best to update every Saturday for this story and "5Years Later, But No Change."**


End file.
